The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aster plant, botanically known as Aster novi-belgii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Victoria Xenian’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and fast-growing Aster plants with uniform and rounded plant growth habit, freely branching habit and attractive floret colors.
The new Aster originated from an open-pollination in March, 2008 in Aarslev, Denmark of Aster novi-belgii ‘Victoria Mathilde’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,930, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown Aster novi-belgii seedling selection, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aster plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Aarslev, Denmark in April, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aster plant by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Aarslev, Denmark in September, 2009. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Aster plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.